Darker than black - The return
by InuMugiwaraX
Summary: (Spoiler!) At the end of season 2, Yin died. or did she? When Hei finds out about a new being who looks just like his late lover, will he stop at anything to rescue her? even death?


Barely able to walk, Hei slumped himself onto the couch of his apartment, bringing with him two more bottles of booze and he sighed heavily, his precious Yin being the only thing that was playing on his mind. He missed her so much, he couldn't bare it. He pulled up the sleeve of his black coat and pulled out his knife. "Pai… Yin…" He said, unable to hold back the emotion that he had hidden for so long, that was now in his voice. "I let you both down." Without hesitation he pressed the blade against his wrist, slowly slicing his skin as Mao flew through the window.

"Hei! I just-" Mao began, but stopped when he saw the dark crimson liquid trickle down the contractor's arm and onto the floor. "What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled, climbing up his torso and onto his shoulder. "You're an Idiot! Do you think Yin would ever forgive you for doing something like that!?"

"No. She wouldn't." He replied icily, grabbing a bandage from the cupboard and tying it tightly around the wound. "Calm down Mao. I was just checking."

"Checking what!?" The squirrel fumed.

Hei paused for a second, thinking of the best way to word what he was thinking. "That I'm still alive."

Mao stayed quiet. What he wanted to tell Hei seemed unimportant now, so he stayed quiet and watched the black reaper as he slumped back onto the couch yet again. Mao decided to leave, so Hei could be alone with his thoughts, but as he began to climb out of the window, he saw Misaki Kirihara and sighed. "Urgh. Incoming." Mao warned as she climbed up the stairs, knocking on Hei's door.

"Do I even want to know who it is?" Hei asked quietly and Mao shook his head. "Come in." He commanded anyway, in a louder voice, and looked up as Kirihara walked in.

"Misaki Kirihara, Section 3 Agent of the Japanese police force-" She began, but saw it was Hei and stopped. "Li- kun… I mean BK201… I haven't seen you since the disaster…" She began, but Hei turned a cold shoulder towards her. He didn't want her, or anyone else. He was a one woman man, and Yin would always be his love. "Did you know about the recent findings?" She asked, interrupting his silence, and he looked at her.

"what findings exactly?" He asked and Mao looked away with a sense of guilt. "You know too Don't you Mao?"

"I was trying to tell you-" Mao began but Kirihara cut him short.

"It's nothing. It's just about some silver haired contracter." Hei couldn't help his eyes from widening at the sound of this and he urged her to continue speaking. "We called this contractor Ebisu… As it is the child of Isanagi, which was the soul that took host in your Doll and also the child of Isanagi, which was what we think hosted inside Shion Pavlichenko. This theory isn't certain but nether-the-less. Our teams saw Ebisu when investigating the scene." She explained, pushing up her glasses.

Hei nodded one as he listened intently, then finally added; "And what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to capture Ebisu. He is a troublesome contactor and needs to be restrained."

Hei thought it over. "And what's in it for me?"

"We will pay you."

"Not interested." Hei growled.

"We will try to find a way to get the doll's soul back to a Medium's shell in order to restore her." She said, trying to get to Hei's weak spot; and it worked. He looked at her with his normal, heartless eyes.

"Fine." He said. "But you know what happens if you double cross a contractor."

Kirihara must have been scared of the threat, as she nodded once and left through the apartment doors leaving Mao and Hei alone. The cat slowly edged away, feeling awquard and more than a little afraid of the contractor infront of him.

"How exactly did you know about this?" Hei said, turning to face Mao who had stopped in his tracks.

"Well… I saw this thing… It looked exactly like Yin…" He said then paused before continuing. "The only difference was it was a boy."


End file.
